Destino o Casualidad
by geshfy
Summary: Aún no saben si fue el destino o casulidad que decide juntar a Sasuke y Naruto, como los hilos se juntan y unen estas dos vidas jugandoles momentos complicados, poniendoles en situaciones difíciles de superar.
1. capítulo 1

**Bueno esta historia es totalmente mía menos los personajes saben que les pertenece a Kishimoto.** **Esta historia es yaoi (penexpene) pero no significa que todas las parejas que formen sean gays.**

 **No me gusta homosexualizar todo :v**

 **ADVERTENCIA:**

 **. Se aceptan comentarios y críticas constructivas, no insultos.**

. **No todo lo que escriba les puede gustar, y quizas vean horrores gramaticales pero tranquilos errar es cosa de humanos.** **Y dejando todo esto de lado disfruten.**

 **Bye bye**

 **FIN DE LA RELACIÓN**

Un chico de 19 años iba caminando solo por la calle pensando «dios, qué complicado es esto del amor»

Habia pasado hace un par de horas por una ruptura amorosa después de dos años de relación.

Se preguntó a sí mismo cual habrá sido el detalle que seguro cupido malinterpretó.

-Fui un idiota, el solo queria eso.

Levanto la vista y ya había llegado a su universidad y lo último que quería era encontrarse con quién hace una hora le rompió el corazón.

-Hey Naruto- saludaba una chica pelirrosa.

-Hola Sakura- dijo tratando de sonar como siempre, aunque por dentro se moría.

La chica al notar que su amigo no se sentía bien, decidió interrogarlo.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, no te veo de buen ánimo, te paso algo estas enfermo?

El ojiazul solto un supiro y decidió contarle.

-Vamos al comedor y te explicaré todo- y ambos se dirigieron hacia allí y tomaron asiento.

\- Bueno dime que es lo que te tiene así.

\- Terminé con Gaara hace un rato.

Sasukura un poco sorprendida decidio seguir preguntado.

\- Espera que , como es eso posible, cual es el motivo, yo los veía muy bien a ambos. Me has tomado por sorpresa.

Naruto se ruborizo un poco y decidió confesarle la razón.

\- Umh bueno te conté que el quería dar un paso más en la relación y pues...

\- Espera te refieres a eso - dijo ella entre comillas

\- Si - afirmo recostandose sobre la mesa. Nunca lo llegamos a hacer.

\- Pero tu me dijiste que tenías todo bajo control.

\- Lose pero me dio un poco de roche hablar de eso.- dijo apenado.

\- Osea que todavía eres virgen- dijo Sakura susurrando.

-Si, no me sentía seguro, nose como explicarlo pero no podía.

-Bueno-dijo ella tomando su mano- es normal era tu primer vez sentir miedo, pero ya no pienses en eso. Lo podran resolver o quizas no es el momento aún.

-Gracias Sakura, me siento mucho mejor-dijo regalandole una sonrisa sincera.

\- Bueno ya va comenzar mis clases y las tuyas sera mejor que vayamos.

-Claro- dijo tomandose ambos del brazo.

Por otra parte en la misma

ciudad un joven de piel pálida y cabellos azabache se encontraba en su departamento arreglandose para dirigirse a la empresa de su padre y luego ir a la universidad. Pero no contaba con que alguien viniera a buscarlo tan temprano.

Al abrir la puerta se sorprendió un poco y lo dejo pasar.

-Esto es raro que haces aquí tan temprano.

\- Yo tambien me alegro de verte Sasuke-dijo un pelirrojo dirigiéndose al sofa.

\- No es que no me alegre, pero tampoco vienes por una taza de té con galletas.

-Jajaja tan gruñón como siempre.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?-dijo acomodandose la corbata mientras se miraba en el espejo.

\- Soy un idiota, mande a la mierda dos años de relación- dijo recostandose hacia atras mietras llevaba sus manos hacía la cabeza.

\- Aún seguias con ese niño- Dijo un poco sorprendido.

-Ya no es un niño Sasuke, si lo vieras me entenderias, no es cualquier chico, es una belleza.

-Entonces porqué terminaste con él.

\- Ya sabes no me pude contener, pues el no quizo y explote gritandole, al final le pedí que se largara de mí departamento.

\- Jajaja para aguantar tanto, cuanto un año o dos años sin sexo debe ser especial, pero no tanto para sacarlo de tu departamento.

\- Bueno hay muchos y muchas con ganas de tenerme en su cama y yo mendigando por un poco de sexo llegue a mi límite.

-Bueno te recuerdo que ahora podrías estar gozando y no acá- dijo tomando su maletín.

\- Necesitaba un consejo, no por nada eres mi mejor amigo. No se que hacer.

-Quieres un consejo bien. Dejate de juegos Gaara estas con un niño que no sabe lo que es la vida, tu deberias dejar de perder tu tiempo y retomar el mando de la empresa de tu padre junto a tus hermanos. En todo caso ya estas muy grande para tomar tus decisiones pero como amigo siempre apoye tus decisiones asi no hayan sido las mejores. Por cierto cierra la puerta al irte.- dijo mientras salia de su departamento.

Gaara lo sabia muy en el fondo, que todo habia empezado como un juego pero Naruto se habia vuelto alguien importante para él, lo queria no habia duda de eso. Tanto que le dolió saber que el no quería dar un paso en la relación. Lo espero según el suficiente tiempo acaso Naruto en verdad solo es un niño que no sabe lo que sentía por él.

Cuando estuvo mal, Naruto siempre estaba ahí para él alegrandole los días siempre sacandole una sonrisa. Pero quizas Sasuke tenía razón ya que desde que anduvo con Naruto dejo de lado los negocios de su familia, fue un poco egoista.

\- Hay Naruto, no podras ser mío ahora pero prometo recuperarte-penso mientras salia del departamento de su amigo.


	2. capítulo 2

Naruto termino sus clases y decidió ir directo a su casa. No se sentia bien con todo lo que había pasado con Gaara, necesitaba pensar las cosas con calma.

Deidara ya llegue-dijo este mientras iba directo a la cocina, se moría de hambre.

-Naruto, que milagro que llegues antes de tiempo - dijo mientras bajaba del segundo piso.

\- No he tenido un buen día, la abuela no esta- pregunto al saber que no habia salido a saludarlo.

\- Ya sabes esa mujer no puede estar en casa sin sus negocios y el alcohol.

\- Jajaja tienes razón -a pesar de que su abuela era muy sobreprotector con él, la amaba ya que perdió a sus padres muy pequeño.

\- Cierto saldras con Gaara hoy- dijo su hermano mayor.

\- ...umh no lo creo- dijo tratando de no sonar triste.

Su hermano al darse cuenta que este no se encontraba bien decidió preguntar y no es que no es que le importara pero cuando solía pelear con Gaara siempre era él quien le contaba lo que pasaba, haciendo su berrinche y gritando por toda la casa así que al verlo tan callado se sorprendió y supo que esta vez no era más que una simple pelea.

\- ¿Todo bien con él?- pregunto

Naruto no sabía si contarle pero decidió dar detalles de lo que había pasado.

-Terminamos eso pasa- dijo dirigiéndose a la mesa a comer el plato que se había servido.

Deidara decidido no seguir preguntando ya que conocía muy bien a Naruto así que prefirió darle su espacio.

\- Entiendo, bueno se que no estas con los mejores ánimos pero no quieres acompañarnos a Karin y a mi a un evento que realizara uno de los empresarios con los que hace negocio la familia.

-No lo sé Deidara no tengo ánimos para una fiesta.

\- Por eso mismo vamos, despeja un poco tu mente y no estes acá deprimido porque verte así de verdad es que me da pena siendo sincero-dice entre risas

Naruto fruncio sus cejas y lo miro ofendido prefiriendo seguir comiendo.

-Bueno en todo caso te animes la tarjeta esta en la mesa, y nos reuniremos en la casa de Karin, sabes lo estérica que es y no le gusta esperar asi que me mandas un mensaje por si te animas.

-Claro- fue lo unico que dijo su hermano menor.

Esa tarde Sasuke estaba bastante atareado con todos los últimos preparativos que se iba a realizar esta noche en la empresa de su familia, debía contactar con Itachi para que todo saliera bien.

\- Ino necesito que me pongas al contacto con Itachi inmediatamente.

-Claro como usted diga joven.

-Sasuke corto el teléfono y al minuto sonó esperando que se sea su hermano.

-Hola pequeño hermanito- dijo este alegremente- a que debo tu llamada.

-Sabes perfectamente porque te estoy llamando esta noche es el aniversario de la empresa y espero que no lo hayas olvidado.

\- Por supuesto que no, no por nada tome un avión dejando los negocios.

\- Eso lo puedes suspender, te vere en casa a las 6 para llegar a la la fiesta a las 7:30 .

-Entiendo no te preocupes, estare ahi tienes mi palabra.

Ya eran la 5 de la tarde Naruto solo daba vueltas en la cama pensando en lo que había pasado esta mañana.

Como todas las mañanas Naruto se había dirigido al departamento de Gaara

Ambos siempre solían ir juntos a la universidad esta mañana estaban hablando amenamente hasta que las cosas se pusieron un poco más complicadas..

Ambos estaban recostados en la cama del pelirrojo hablando de cosas banales hasta que el pelirrojo empezó a darle pequeños besos en la frente, las mejillas y en los labios. Naruto correspondido de la misma manera dándole besos, Gaara agarró al menor y lo recostó debajo de él empezando a meter su mano debajo de su polera mientras que Naruto se dejó llevar hasta que el pelirrojo empezó a tocarle las tetillas masajeandolas y peñiscandolas suavemente lo cual hizo que el cuerpo de menor temblara bajo su tacto, el beso se estaba volviendo más apasionado.

Naruto llevó ambas manos hacia los cabellos del pelirrojo, empezaron a besarse más rápidamente hasta que el pelirrojo decidió hacer algo más y empezó a llevar sus manos al trasero del menor, luego decidió llevar una de sus manos al pantalón del menor y meter su mano encima de los calzoncillos mientras masajeada su miembro Naruto temblo ante el tacto y empezaba a sonrojarse entrando en calor hasta que este decidió ponerlo en cuatro y girarlo para poder quitarle los pantalones mientras masajeaba el miembro del rubio. Este sólo se dejó hacer mientras que aguantaba los gemidos y se tapaba la boca con una mano el siguiente movimiento que dio el pelirrojo fue tratar de meter los dos dedos en la parte trasera del menor pero este al darse cuenta de sus intenciones decidió parar y negarse.

-Gaara espera aún no- dijo entre jadeos mientras se sentaba en la cama.

\- Naruto- dijo excitado Gaara- sabes cuanto te deseo- mientras se acercaba y lo besaba.

\- Lose y yoa ti- dijo tratando de no mirarlo a la cara se sentia nervioso.

-Entonces no hagas que me detenga, no te hare daño y lo sabes.

-Esta bien- dijo este con temor por dentro.

El pelirrojo decidió quitarle aquella molesta polera y se lo quedo mirando fijamente admirando aquel cuerpo tan bien formado, con aquel hermoso color que poseía. Ya no podía controlarse ante aquella imagen que le vindraba el menor.

Naruto se sentia demasiado expuesto y avergonzado.

Las manos del mayor viajaron por su espalda mientras le daba pequeños besos en el pecho se dirigio a una de sus tetillas empezando a succionarla.

\- Ahh umh Gaa.. aara.

\- Tu piel es tan suave Naruto.

Nuevamente el pelirrojo intento llevar sus dedos a la entrada del menor cuando intento meterlos Naruto lo empujo sin medir su fuerza.

Al ver que Gaara habia caído este se sintio mal, quizo acercarse a disculparse pero al ver la mirada de este se quedo callado.

\- Maldita sea Naruto a que juegas. No puedes venir y provocarme y dejarme asi- dijo mientras se metia al baño.

\- Gaara yo lo siento, quiero esto como tú pero tengo miedo entiendeme.

\- Naruto callate.

-Sal del baño, esta ves prometo intentarlo.

-Necesito que te vayas entiendes. Largo de aca.

Naruto pensaba que estaba viviendo una pesadilla decidio cambiarse y retirarse de ahí con lágrimas en los ojos.


End file.
